La peur de la vérité
by Lyel
Summary: Comment la peur de l’avenir se transforme en véritable paranoïa … Katie Kraven, mutante de son état, raconte ce qui l’a poussée à cette succession d’erreurs. Erreurs fatales, trahisons, elle a brisé sa vie, et sûrement pas que la sienne …
1. Il était une fois, moi

**La peur de la vérité**

Hello tout le monde ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fic ... Encore sur X-Men !

Avec mon personnage fétiche, Katie Kraven, un peu différent cette fois-là. L'histoire se passe plusieurs années après mes deux fics précédentes, « Trahison » et « Moi, je suis une voleuse ». Vous pouvez cependant très bien lire cette fic sans les avoir lues auparavant, puisque Katie raconte son passé.

Donc, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse avec « La peur de la vérité ».

* * *

**Chap. 1 : Il était une fois, moi.**

Dans un appartement, une jeune fille déambulait en robe de chambre. La musique un cran au-dessus du niveau sonore normal, elle se déhanchait en chantant avec sa chaîne hi-fi. Elle avait une assez jolie voix et elle le savait ... Elle profitait de sa liberté dans un appartement bien à elle pour faire ce qu'elle voulait. Rester toute la journée en chemise de nuit, voilà une chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps !

Katie Kraven avait emménagé seule quelques semaines auparavant en centre ville, et vivait une vie qu'elle aurait pu appeler parfaite. Elle ne travaillait pas mais cherchait du travail, et elle avait déjà trouvé des propositions intéressantes. De toute façon, elle n'était pas dans le besoin immédiat. Elle s'était fait de nouveaux amis en fréquentant un club de théâtre et elle avait reprit la gymnastique pour garder la forme. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux.

Mais c'était loin d'être aussi facile. A 26 ans, Katie n'était peut-être pas aussi heureuse qu'elle le prétendait. Moralement comme physiquement, elle avait du souffrir énormément pour acquérir cette vie. Et elle ne s'en était pas encore remise tout à fait. Elle avait encore des coups de cafards qui l'étouffaient de temps en temps, et à ces moments là, elle pleurait sur ses souvenirs, le plus souvent devant des photographies ...

Katie, une nouvelle fois, se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, les yeux fermés, complètement anéantie. Les souvenirs ne la lâcheraient jamais. Elle était condamnée à vivre avec ... Elle ravala ses larmes avec douleur et reprit une énième fois l'objet de sa torture. C'était pourtant le meilleur moyen pour que les souvenirs soient plus vivaces, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le feuilleter, cet album photo. Et elle souriait, elle riait doucement, grinçant des dents en même temps ... Quels souvenirs ... Tellement beaux ... Tous, sans exceptions. Sauf la fin. Pour pouvoir baisser le rideau, elle avait du souffrir, et faire souffrir ... Mais ça, ce n'était pas dans son album. Personne n'avait pris de photos de ces moments là.

Katie tournait les pages et se rassasiait de sa soif d'images. Dans quelques minutes, elle devrait à nouveau endosser le rôle de la femme sans passé, et elle n'aurait plus le droit de penser à _eux_. Elle aurait pu continuer comme ça pendant des heures, chaque photographie rappelant des souvenirs qui en faisaient ressurgir d'autres ... Quand la sonnette retentit.

Katie claqua vivement les pages de l'album et le jeta presque sur une étagère. Fini la séquence souvenirs ! Elle cria :

- Entre, je vais m'habiller !

- Tu n'es pas encore prête ? T'es pas possible ... lui répondit une voix dans l'entrée.

Katie répondit par un petit rire et entra dans sa chambre. Voilà, Julia, sa meilleure amie était arrivée, et elles allaient aller ensemble au théâtre.

Elle enfila rapidement un jean et un T-Shirt, brossa ses longs cheveux noirs et les coiffa en une queue de cheval, et se passa un coup d'eau froide sur le visage. Elle s'étonna au passage du silence de Julia. Normalement, elle aurait embrayé directement sur un sujet quelconque pour meubler le silence.

- Juju ? fit-elle en passant la tête dans le salon.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, mais cette fois elle comprit pourquoi. Son amie était penchée sur quelque chose sur la table. Sûrement un magazine qu'elle avait laissé traîner là, et où Julia avait trouvé un article intéressant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis de ... ?

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle avait vu ce qui intéressait tant son amie. Elle était pourtant sûre de l'avoir rangé ! Mais en fait, elle n'avait fait que le poser sur l'étagère au-dessus de la table, il avait du en tomber ... Oh non, quelle erreur ... Katie se sentit soudain très mal. Elle avait fait tant d'efforts pour cacher ça à ses amis ! Julia était au courant, maintenant, mais elle ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir. Elle aurait pu empêcher ça, faire que jamais sa meilleure amie ne sache cette partie de sa vie qu'elle voulait tant oublier ...

- Katie ... Je ne savais pas que tu ...

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Julia, coupa Katie.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avait ... Que tu connaissais les X-Men !

Katie s'assit à côté de Julia, les yeux fixés sur les photos de Kurt que son amie était en train de regarder. En effet, elle connaissait les X-Men, elle en avait même fait partie un bon moment. Mais c'était fini, tout ça. Si elle les avait quitté, ce n'était pas pour en reparler avec ses nouveaux amis ... Et pourtant, elle était bien obligée, maintenant qu'elle se trouvait au pied du mur. Mais comment lui expliquer tout ça ?

- Oui, je ... Je les connaissais assez bien !

La méthode typiquement Katie : tout prendre avec le sourire, même les coups les plus durs. Même quand le cœur n'y est pas. Et là, il n'y était pas du tout.

- Génial ... Tu me l'avais jamais dit !

- Non, je ... Je ne voulais pas en parler, en fait.

Elle allait être franche, et si Julia exigeait de savoir l'histoire, elle la saurait. C'était sa meilleure amie, tout de même ...

- Pourquoi ça ? Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas une anti-mutants !

- J'avais oublié, en fait ... Eh, c'est pas ça le problème !

- Mais c'est quoi, alors ? demanda Julia.

- J'avais décidé de ne plus en parler, à personne, c'est tout.

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Attends, attends. Si tu veux pas en parler, je respecte ton choix.

- C'est un peu tard, non ? répliqua Katie.

- Heu, oui ... Mais tu peux toujours arrêter d'en parler, on s'en va et j'oublie ça.

- Oh, arrête, je vois bien que tu meurs d'envie que je te raconte ! De toute façon ...

Elle-même avait envie de se soulager la conscience. Ses actes lui pesaient sur le cœur ...

- Tu étais une mutante ! s'exclama Julia en voyant une photo où Katie faisait apparaître des flammes de ses mains.

- Pourquoi j'étais ? C'est pas une maladie qu'on guérit en prenant des antibiotiques ...

- Excuse-moi, je voulais pas dire ça ! Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une maladie ! Ca doit être cool ... Tu contrôles le feu ?

- Pas exactement. Pas du tout, même.

- Mais c'est quoi ça, alors ?

- C'était sur le moment ! C'est plus compliqué que ça, en fait. Mon pouvoir c'est ... De prendre les pouvoirs des autres mutants.

Julia resta sans voix, et Katie se mordit la lèvre. A chaque fois qu'elle dévoilait son pouvoir, elle se retrouvait face à une situation analogue. Elle avait pourtant réussi à surmonter ça, mais là, elle n'était plus entourée de personnes qui avaient confiance en elle, en tant que mutante ... Katie avait toujours été très respectueuse des règles, ses parents l'avaient bien éduquée, pour ça. Mais dire comme ça qu'elle était une mutante voleuse ... Un sale complexe qui l'avait toujours travaillée.

- Oh, Katie ... Tu m'étonnes, là, tu sais ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? Je pensais que tu avais un peu plus confiance en moi ...

- J'ai confiance en toi, c'est pas le problème !

- C'est toi qui m'as dit que ce n'était pas une maladie, pourtant. Je vois pas pourquoi tu as tout arrêté ... Parce que tu as tout arrêté, je ne me trompe pas ?

- Non, soupira Katie. J'ai tout arrêté, et j'en ai honte.

- Un coup de tête ?

Katie eut un petit rire en secouant la tête. On ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de coup de tête. Plutôt d'un coup de paranoïa aiguë ...

- Julia ... Je t'adore, tu sais ? Je peux te raconter quelque chose ? Je peux te faire confiance pour ne rien dire ? Et ... Pour ne pas me juger ?

Julia hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Katie allait lui raconter la raison de son départ des X-Men. Parce qu'elle avait du les quitter, cela avait été comme quitter sa seconde famille. Comme les poignarder dans le dos, en fait. Toutes les nuits elle en rêvait, de cette trahison, de cette déception qu'elle avait lu dans leur yeux ... Diablo et Xavier, surtout. Comme ils avaient du se sentir trahis ... Elle n'osait même pas imaginer comment ils la voyaient, maintenant. Elle ne devait plus figurer dans la liste de leurs amis ...

- Tu me diras pourquoi tu les as quitté ?

- Si tu veux bien entendre mon histoire, oui. Je ne veux pas t'obliger.

- Apparemment, il s'en est passé, des choses. Je veux tout savoir ! Fit Julia avec un air gourmand.

- Mais ne dit rien, d'accord ? Il y a des choses que je n'aime pas, j'ai fait des choses que je regrette ... Alors n'en rajoute pas, hein ?

Katie sourit tristement. Son amie avait envie de savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait imaginer ? Une belle histoire pleine de rebondissements où elle-même sortait victorieuse ? Un joli roman d'aventure avec un belle happy end ? Elle allait être déçue. Son histoire n'avait rien d'une belle histoire, et surtout il n'existait aucune happy end ...

Katie s'assit dans son fauteuil favori et elle commença à raconter. Par le tout début.

« Il y a neuf ans, j'ai découvert que j'était une mutante. J'avais dix-sept ans. J'ai été recueillie par le professeur Xavier, dans un Institut pour jeunes gens surdoués. J'étais entourée de gens comme moi, je me suis vite sentie comme un poisson dans l'eau. J'avais enfin trouvé ma vraie famille. J'étais entourée de gens merveilleux, pratiquement que des amis. Ils sont vite devenus mes raisons de vivre, puisque je ne voyais presque plus ma famille et mes anciens amis. C'était l'inconvénient d'être une mutante : ceux qui me connaissaient avant ne me reconnaissaient plus, ou alors seulement pour m'insulter. Enfin bref. J'ai aussi rencontré celui qui allait devenir l'Amour de ma vie, avec un grand A. Kurt Wagner, un mutant téléporteur à fourrure bleue. L'homme le plus gentil, le plus drôle, le plus attentionné que j'avais pu rencontrer. J'ai vraiment vécu des moments extraordinaires, à l'Institut, avec lui. Enfin ...

J'ai aussi appris à contrôler correctement mes pouvoirs, qui avaient tendance à se déclencher n'importe quand. Et je suis devenue une X-Men. C'est là que les choses ont commencés à devenir plus sérieuses. Je me suis découvert un ennemi, qui voulait m'avoir à tout pris dans son équipe : Magnéto. Un mutant violent anti-humains ... Et moi, bien sûr, je ne voulais pas du tout le rejoindre ou adhérer à ses idées. Il était dangereux, c'était un psychopathe ... Enfin, c'est comme ça que je le voyais. Il avait alors un pouvoir beaucoup trop puissant pour moi, du niveau de celui du professeur Xavier, que je n'aurais absorbé pour rien au monde ... Mais j'ai été obligée de prendre ceux de Magnéto. Deux fois. Je me suis sentie surpuissante. J'avais le monde à mes pieds, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais ... En clair, je me suis laissée emporter. J'ai failli tuer une femme, et Magnéto a failli me tuer. Parce que je ne voulais pas aller avec lui, et parce que je m'en prenais à ses protégées. C'est Kurt qui m'a ramené à la vie, on peut dire. A ce moment là, je pensais qu'il avait craqué pour une mutante de Magnéto ... J'étais folle de rage et de jalousie. J'étais aveugle et sourde ! Mais j'avais finalement découvert une chose : je ne devais plus jamais absorber plus de pouvoirs que je ne pouvais en supporter. Parce qu'à ce moment là, je devenais incontrôlable. Et dangereuse, dans une certaine mesure. Mais j'ai retenu la leçon, comme une bonne petite élève. Bien sûr, je m'étais aussi rendue compte que Kurt n'avait pas cessé de m'aimer, tout cela n'avait été qu'un énorme malentendu.

Mais au fil du temps, plus je m'entraînais, et je peux te dire que je me suis entraînée pendant de très longues heures, et plus je me rendait compte de mes forces. Je devenais une mutante assez puissante, et le mieux, c'est que j'arrivais de mieux en mieux à me contrôler. Je pouvais absorber des dizaines de pouvoirs différents, et je restais maître de moi-même ! Le professeur Xavier était très fier de moi. Sans me vanter, j'étais une de ses élèves les plus doués. Et qu'est-ce que ça me faisait plaisir ! Mais je tenais ma parole, et je ne me mesurais pas aux mutants très puissants. En fait, qu'à deux mutants : Magnéto, et Xavier. Il y avait aussi une troisième personne, qui avait des pouvoirs qui me rebutaient. C'était une de mes amies. Elle n'était pas très proche de moi, mais je l'aimais bien. C'était une aveugle, du nom d'Ethel. Son pouvoir me faisait une peur bleue : elle pouvait voir des passages d'avenir. Et elle disait toujours la vérité sur ce qui allait ce passer, c'est ce qui m'effrayait le plus. Imagine un peu : elle pouvait nous annoncer la mort de quelqu'un ... Et personne n'aurait rien pu faire. Et c'est à cause de ça, à cause de ma peur de cette vérité que j'ai sombré. »

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour le premier chapitre ! Je sais que c'est un peu court, mais on commence juste ! Je vous promets un peu plus de narration au prochain épisode.

Laissez-moi un petit commentaire, je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez !

A bientôt ! Lyel


	2. On n'échappe pas à son avenir

**La peur de la vérité**

Et voilà donc la suite ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à l'écrire, mais ces temps-ci je n'écris plus du tout (Hélas !) !

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas trop, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je fais d'habitude, et moi ça m'a complètement déboussolée d'écrire ça !

Réponse à ma revieweuse préférée, Lamina : Pourquoi elle est pas avec Kurt ? Si je te le disais, ça gâcherais tout le plaisir … Allez lis vite et donne moi des nouvelles !

**Chap. 2 : On n'échappe pas à son destin**

Katie prit une inspiration. Ce qu'elle avait raconté pour l'instant, elle l'assumait. Des périodes de sa vie avec des hauts et des bas, qui s'étaient toujours arrangés. Mais après … Elle allait aborder les passages égoïstes de son histoire. Quand elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle, à elle seule. Qu'allait penser son amie d'elle, après ça ?

« Mais j'arrivais toujours à surmonter cette peur. La seule fois où les visions d'Ethel m'avaient vraiment fait angoisser, c'était quand Kurt avait disparu. Mais en fait, sa vision n'avait été que partielle, et Kurt n'avait pas vraiment disparu, il était simplement parti … Et je l'avais vite retrouvé. Et il n'y eu pas d'autres fois. Heureusement, Ethel était très sensible, et elle veillait toujours à ne pas nous froisser, à ne pas nous angoisser … C'était une fille merveilleuse.

Alors j'essayais d'oublier. Je savais que de toute façon, avec les anti-mutants et Magnéto, nous n'étions jamais à l'abri d'un accident, mais l'ambiance à l'Institut était tellement joyeuse que je n'y pensais plus, la journée. La nuit, il m'arrivait d'avoir des cauchemars … Mais je me réveillais dans les bras de Kurt, et tout allait pour le mieux …

Bien sûr, je n'étais sûrement pas la seule à avoir peur de ça. Tout le monde redoutait les accidents. Mais moi … Moi, c'est allé beaucoup plus loin.

Tu ne peux pas savoir les bons moments que j'ai passé quand j'oubliais les pouvoirs d'Ethel. On a fait des sorties, des voyages, je suis même devenu professeur, à un moment. J'enseignais le contrôle de leurs pouvoirs à de jeunes élèves. Avec ma capacité à empêcher des accidents malencontreux grâce à mes pouvoirs, j'étais assez douée, je suppose. Les élèves étaient géniaux. J'ai rencontré des mutants avec des pouvoirs vraiment étonnant. Et certains étaient même assez dangereux.

Mais un jour, un jour comme les autres, j'ai pris les pouvoirs de Malicia. Ma meilleure amie. Son pouvoir, c'était juste physique. En touchant la peau de quelqu'un, elle pouvait s'approprier ses souvenirs, son énergie et ses pouvoirs. Donc elle ne pouvait toucher personne, mais elle avait un petit copain, Bobby, un autre X-Men. Et ils ne pouvaient pas se toucher … Bête comme situation ! Ce n'était pas la première fois que je prenais totalement les pouvoirs de Malicia, ça lui rendait un énorme service, et ça ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça. J'étais la seule à pouvoir le faire, alors quand je le faisais elle était vraiment très heureuse. Tout ça pour dire qu'à partir de ce moment là je ne pouvais plus toucher personne. Et par un malheureux concours de circonstances … Mais qu'est-ce que c'était bête, en y repensant ! Et dire qu'on aurait pu éviter tout ça, juste si je n'avais pas … J'ai touché Ethel. Sans le faire exprès, cela va sans dire. C'était la sortie des cours. Il y avait une grosse bousculade dans les couloirs, comme d'habitude, et j'étais prise aux milieu des élèves. Je prenais bien garde à ne toucher personne, mais je me suis fait bousculer, et je suis tombée sur Ethel. En voulant se relever, elle a fait de grands gestes des bras, et sa main s'est posée sur mon visage. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, elle était aveugle, mais à ce moment là … J'ai absorbé une bonne partie de sa mémoire, et de ses pouvoirs. Parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et elle n'enlevait pas sa main ! Moi, j'étais toute ahurie et je ne pensais pas non plus à me retirer, idiote que j'étais.

Quand je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait, je l'ai repoussée. Elle était inconsciente, et j'ai tout d'abord pensé à l'amener à l'infirmerie. C'était la seule chose qui comptait alors, je ne réagissait pas encore au fait que son pouvoir m'appartenait, comme beaucoup d'autre avant le sien. J'ai demandé à un élève d'aller chercher le professeur, pendant que je la portais à l'infirmerie. Là, je l'ai laissée en me répandant en excuses et en « c'est pas ma faute, je suis désolée … ». Xavier, en bon professeur compréhensif, ne m'a pas réprimandé. Un accident, ça arrivait tout les jours, et elle s'en remettrait vite. Tant mieux, sinon je m'en serais voulu.

Et quand je me suis retrouvée seule, dans ma chambre, j'ai pris conscience de mon acte. D'abord, j'ai revu les souvenirs d'Ethel. Enfin, entendu serait le mot juste, venant d'une aveugle. Ce n'était pas très intéressant, il faut l'avouer … C'est après que j'ai vraiment senti son pouvoir. C'est arrivé par bribes, je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'il se passait. Par exemple, je voyais Kurt qui se téléportais devant moi … Et quelques secondes plus tard, il arrivait vraiment. Je voyais le professeur qui ranimait Ethel, je voyais Malicia qui ne pouvait plus embrasser son copain parce que ses pouvoirs étaient revenus … J'ai eu très peur, comme tu peux l'imaginer. Ce que j'avais toujours redouté m'arrivait à moi !

Mais mes intuitions étaient complètement anodines. Elles révélaient la vie de tout les jours, pourquoi avoir peur de ça ? C'est quand je finis par me raisonner complètement que j'ai eu ce qu'on pourrait appeler une vraie vision. Elle a été beaucoup plus longue que les autres, une sorte de rêve éveillé.

Je me discernais, moi, mais … Je me voyais, à moitié morte, entourée de mutants que je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître, et je ne voyais qu'une chose : c'était eux qui m'avaient mise dans cet état. Ils m'avaient presque tuée, j'étais dans un état lamentable, et je savais que seuls des mutants pouvaient me faire ça. C'était horrible. Me voir, comme ça, massacrée par des mutants … Tout ce sang, toutes ces plaies, qui me faisaient mal rien que de les voir … Sur mon corps ! Dégoûtant … Et quand la vision a prit fin, quand je suis revenue à moi, hébétée et épouvantée, je me suis rappelée que toutes les visions d'Ethel étaient vraies. La vision que j'avais eu allait se passer, dans un futur proche ou dans longtemps, et tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'un jour je mourrais, dans d'atroces souffrances … Et malgré tout le courage que je pouvais avoir, tu te doutes bien que c'était la dernière chose que je souhaitais. Ca avait été tellement affreux ! J'ai complètement paniqué. Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir, je ne voyais que ça, et ce fut la plus grande peur de ma vie. Mais imagine-toi ! Mets-toi à ma place ! Ce que je venais de voir, c'était pire que tout les cauchemars que j'avait pu avoir, pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer, parce que c'était la réalité. Personne, à part peut-être Ethel elle-même, ne pouvait savoir ce que ça faisait.

J'étais sur mon lit, assise, pétrifiée d'horreur, et je me demandais : pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi cette vision ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut que je voie ma mort ? Je ne voulais pas. Je refusais d'accepter la vérité. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Moi, Diebin, la mutante aux pouvoirs infinis ? Moi qui pouvais être aussi forte que tous ces mutants réunis ? Non non, ce n'était pas possible. Si un jour cette situation se présentait à moi, alors je vaincrais ces mutants. Je les écraserais pour ne pas qu'ils m'écrasent ! Voilà comment je me suis mise à raisonner.

Toute la journée je ne pensais plus qu'à ça. J'ai du leur paraître vraiment bizarre, ce jour là. Je n'adressais la parole à personne, je ressassais ma vision et ma peur, je tremblais intérieurement. A un moment, Xavier vint même me voir pour me demander si ça allait. Il pensait que c'était à cause de l'accident avec Ethel que je me conduisais comme ça, que je me sentais peut-être coupable. En vérité, je n'y pensais plus, tu imagines … Il me proposa même de me confier à lui si son pouvoir se manifestait ! Je t'avoue que j'ai été tentée de tout lui raconter, mais je me suis retenue, et j'ai fait comme si je n'avais encore pas eu de visions. Cela lui a suffit, et il me laissa tranquille.

Par contre, Kurt se montra un peu plus curieux. Mais je lui ait fait comprendre que ce n'était rien. Je n'ai même pas été capable de lui raconter ! Moi qui lui disais tout, ma peur des pouvoirs d'Ethel avait été la seule chose que je lui cachais. Alors je n'ai pas plus parlé pour ma vision. La nuit, j'ai eu des cauchemars épouvantables. Ils reprenaient tous ma vision, la déclinant différemment à chaque fois. Je voyais Logan, un des X-Men, me transpercer avec ses griffes de métal, ou bien Kurt lui-même qui se battait contre moi. Je voyais aussi les troupes de Magnéto qui essayaient de me tuer. Je me réveillais en hurlant, trempée de sueur froide, tremblante comme jamais, me demandant si c'étaient de nouvelles visions ou juste mon imagination qui travaillait. Cette nuit-là, Kurt et moi n'avons pas beaucoup dormi. Moi à tourner comme un lion en cage, le cœur battant, verte de peur, et Kurt qui essayait par tout les moyens de me rassurer. Il était inquiet pour moi, le pauvre, il se demandait quelles étaient ces images qui me faisaient si peur. Et moi, comme une idiote, je ne lui disais rien. Alors qu'il aurait compris, j'en suis certaine. Mais je n'arrivais plus à m'entendre penser, et je le revoyais encore en train de me rouer de coups … Une vraie torture mentale ! Au bout que quelques essais assez laborieux pour me rendormir, j'ai décidé de me lever, tout simplement, et de veiller Kurt. Il avait besoin de sommeil, et moi je savais que je ne pourrais plus me rendormir. Je me posais sur le fauteuil près de notre lit et je l'ai regardé dormir. Au début, il ne voulait pas, le bougre ! Il disait qu'il était inquiet pour moi, etc. Mais il a bien finit pas se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

Et pendant que je le regardais dormir, je réfléchissais. J'avais peur à un point que je n'aurais jamais cru possible, mais je refusais de me laisser faire. Je reprenais mes réflexions où je les avait laissées. Non, je ne mourrais pas sous les mains de mutants sanguinaires et brutaux. Par contre, eux, si ils me cherchaient, iraient tester l'étendue de mes pouvoirs. Je me sentais parfaitement capable de résister à une armée de mutants. Je devenais de plus en plus confiante à mesure que la nuit passait, bien qu'encore un peu effrayée par les images. Surtout celles où mes propres amis s'en prenaient à moi. Mais ça, ce n'était que mon imagination. Comment mes meilleurs amis pouvaient-ils réellement me faire ça ? Impossible !

Le matin, quand on descendit à la salle à manger, les autres furent assez effrayés par nos mines déterrées. Kurt me regarda, mais il ne dit rien. C'est moi qui avait cauchemardé, c'est moi qui le dirais … Et je n'ai rien dit ! J'étais tellement stupide ! J'avais repris confiance en moi au point de ne plus penser que toutes les visions d'Ethel sont toujours justes. J'aurais du garder cela en mémoire … Mais dans ma détermination à me rassurer, j'avais omis ce détail … Je n'aurais pas du !

Et au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, que je me renfermais sur moi-même, je me disais que ce n'était pas possible de continuer comme ça. J'étais entourée de mutants ! Comment savoir lesquels étaient mes alliés, lesquels mes ennemis ? Je ne pouvais pas affronter tout les mutants qui me paraissaient un peu trop suspect. Alors que faire ? J'étais complètement déboussolée. J'avais perdu tout mes repères. Le moindre geste me paraissait suspect ! Même venant de Kurt ou de Malicia. Je suis devenue une vraie paranoïaque. Sursautant au moindre geste … Les nerfs à fleur de peau, je supportais de moins en moins cette situation.

Un jour où j'avais essayé de me conduire normalement, j'ai fais l'erreur à ne pas faire. J'étais partie avec Malicia en ville. J'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et j'avais refoulé mes peurs. On faisait tranquillement les magasins, quand j'ai senti les pouvoirs d'une mutante. Le problème, c'est que je la connaissais, cette mutante. Elle était au service de Magnéto et j'avais déjà eu affaire à elle … Elle me haïssait, et moi aussi. Son pouvoir était de créer la douleur. Ce jour-là, elle n'était sûrement pas là pour moi, elle devait juste faire du shopping, tout comme nous. Mais de la sentir là, quelque part près de moi … J'avais dans mon esprit, très clairement, la douleur qu'elle m'avait déjà infligé dans le passé. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, j'ai perdu toute mesure des choses et j'ai … J'ai absorbé ses pouvoirs et je l'ai attaquée, persuadée de la devancer sur son propre terrain. Elle allait m'agresser, alors je me défendais. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je voyais les choses. En fait, je venais ni plus ni moins de lui déclarer ouvertement une guerre qu'elle n'avait pas souhaitée.

Je l'ai plaquée au mur, ivre de colère. Malicia a été épouvantée par mon geste, elle a essayé de me retenir, mais je l'ai envoyée au sol. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais … Mes ennemis étaient partout. Les autres humains, autour de nous, nous regardaient, épouvantés. Ca hurlait dans tout les sens. Et moi, je la frappait. La mutante a été surprise par mon attaque, mais j'étais son ennemie jurée, alors elle s'est reprise … Nous nous sommes d'abord battues à mains nues, comme de vulgaires chiffonniers. Et je me suis souvenue que j'avais ses pouvoirs, alors je les ai utilisés contre elle. Elle se tordait de douleur au sol, tandis que les gens autour de moi s'enfuyaient en hurlant qu'on m'arrête. Mais qui aurait pu m'arrêter ? Malicia ? Non … J'y avais pensé. Quand je l'ai vu se relever, avec cet air déterminé … J'ai absorbé ses pouvoirs, à elle aussi. Elle devenait inoffensive, et moi de plus en plus forte.

J'étais complètement absorbée par la violence qui m'habitait. Mon seul but était de mettre hors d'état de nuire la mutante qui, elle aussi, essayait de me tuer. A partir de là, tout s'est enchaîné, très vite, et un peu trop vite pour moi. Je ne voyais que la mutante, et je ne pensais plus du tout à Magnéto … Ou à Xavier. J'aurais du …

J'avais déjà essayé de m'en prendre à Charles, par le passé. Mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de l'atteindre, il m'avait déjà attaquée télépathiquement. Cette fois-ci, l'assaut avait été encore plus violent. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver, je n'avais rien senti. Et soudain, la douleur dans ma tête … Je me suis effondrée au sol. J'ai tout de suite compris que c'était lui. Mais cette fois, je n'allais pas m'abaisser à le supplier de cesser. Je serais plus forte que lui, une bonne fois pour toute.

Je ne le voyais toujours pas, la douleur était toujours présente dans ma tête, et j'entendais sa voix qui me demandait ce qui m'avait prit. Et qui me disait d'arrêter ! Comme si j'allais arrêter, maintenant que je me faisais vraiment agresser ! Au prix d'un effort colossal, j'ai relevé la tête. Et je l'ai vu, dans son fauteuil roulant, entouré des autres X-Men, qui me regardaient tous avec des airs désolés. Désolés pourquoi ? J'allais le faire descendre de son piédestal, moi, cet infirme ! Et si les autres le protégeaient, ils y passeraient aussi.

Mais la douleur dans ma tête … Je me sentais vidée de mes forces. J'étais humiliée ! Je n'avais même pas réussi à battre la mutante, et voilà que Xavier me rabaissait à me mettre à genoux et à gémir de douleur ! Je refusais ! Et pour ça, j'avais toujours eu une volonté de fer. Me faire humilier en public, ça jamais ! Ma dignité avait toujours été la plus forte. J'ai donc rassemblé toute la détermination que j'avais, assemblée à toute la rage qui bouillonnait en moi contre ce pauvre invalide qui me torturait.

Je me souviens avoir poussé un cri épouvantable quand je me suis redressée. Xavier n'était pas dupe. Il voulait que je sois une gentille fille, mais il voyait que je lui résistais, et il ne relâchait pas sa pression. Je le soupçonne même d'en avoir rajouté une couche en voyant que je lui résistais. Gentil mais pas fou, le prof ! Mais j'étais de plus en plus forte. L'effort que je fis pour me mettre debout ! Et une fois là, je leur ai sourit. Haletante , épuisée, mais triomphante. Un sourire qui leur a fait peur, à tous. Ils ont reculé d'un pas ou deux. Je devais faire figure d'une fille possédée, enragée, complètement folle. Je l'étais un peu, en fait. Là, devant eux, j'ai tendu la main vers Xavier. Il savait très bien ce que voulait dire ce geste. Son visage épouvanté fut ma plus belle récompense, en plus de sentir ses pouvoirs entrer en moi. Il essaya de m'en empêcher en m'assaillant télépathiquement, mais au fur et à mesure que j'absorbais ses pouvoirs, je sentais la douleur dans ma tête s'atténuer, pour finalement disparaître. Mais en remplacement, je sentis une énorme pression s'abattre sur moi, identique à celle que j'avais déjà ressenti quand j'avais acquis les pouvoirs de Magnéto. Je n'étais pas assez forte pour supporter tout cela. La seule solution était de ne pas essayer de les contrôler. Ce que je fis immédiatement …

Je vis tout les gens qui m'entouraient, X-Men et spectateurs malchanceux réunis s'effondrer en se tenant la tête. J'en ai honte, mais je ressenti une certaine satisfaction, autant physique que morale à les voir se tortiller comme je l'avais fait quelques secondes auparavant. Et voilà, j'étais devenue la mutante toute-puissante que je rêvais d'être. Je ne craignais plus ma vision, je l'avais enrayée. J'avais enfin l'esprit tranquille … Même le fait de voir mes anciens amis se tordre de douleur ne m'émouvait pas.

J'étais à nouveau insouciante. Je me croyais intouchable … Comment ces gens-là auraient pu me faire quoi que ce soit ? Je me trompais … Cela commença par un râle, qui venait de la masse des X-Men. Je me suis approchée, superbe. C'était Kurt, le visage crispé, les larmes aux yeux, qui m'appelait. Mais même maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr que cette expression de douleur sur son visage sois due seulement à la douleur physique …

Je l'ai regardé un instant en souriant. J'étais puissante, je le méprisait. Il avait choisit le mauvais camp … Même s'il n'avait fait aucun geste contre moi. J'étais dans un état d'esprit tel que je ne ressentais plus le moindre sentiment amoureux envers lui.

- Katie, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Me demanda-t-il.

- J'ai ouvert les yeux, lui ai-je murmuré. J'ai toujours pu être plus forte que vous tous, mais jamais on ne m'en a laissé l'occasion. Tu vois Kurt, je commençais à en avoir marre de votre état d'esprit. Avec un potentiel comme le mien, on est pas fait pour enseigner à des gamins, ou pour rester dans un vieil institut où l'on interdit de se servir vraiment de ses pouvoirs.

Je lui ai vraiment dit ça, presque mot à mot. Aujourd'hui je n'en reviens toujours pas … Et lui non plus, sur le coup. Il a ouvert la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, il a fermé les yeux et … J'ai vu des griffes me transpercer l'épaule droite. Littéralement. Trois griffes d'acier qui sont reparties aussi vite qu'elle étaient venues. J'ai ouvert de grands yeux et je suis tombée par terre, ébahie. La douleur m'a une nouvelle fois assaillie, et j'ai crié. De rage comme de souffrance. Qui avait osé ? J'ai tourné la tête. Logan me toisait de toute sa hauteur. Ses griffes étaient sorties, et celles de sa main droites étaient couvertes de sang. De mon sang. J'entendis très distinctement un petit ricanement à côté de moi. Kurt se moquait de moi, il n'était pas désolé que je sois devenue comme cela … Il avait juste capté toute mon attention pour que Logan puisse me blesser. Même pas me tuer, juste me faire comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée. S'il avait vraiment voulu m'éliminer, il l'aurait fait directement.

Ivre de rage et de douleur, j'ai insulté Logan de tout les noms d'oiseaux que je connaissais. Je perdais beaucoup de sang, j'étais blessée assez gravement, mais j'avais toujours en tête la prédiction, qui était revenue me heurter en pleine face. Donc, c'était Logan qui allait finalement me tuer. Et je n'allais pas réagir ? Bien sûr que si, je n'étais pas devenu une X-Men grâce à mes charmes.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que je pouvais faire et qui me sauverait. J'étais blessée, je ne pouvais pas me battre. Il fallait donc que je guérisse là, maintenant, tout de suite ! Et le moyen le plus efficace pour cela, c'était de prendre les pouvoirs de Wolverine. L'auto guérison … Je ferais ainsi d'une pierre deux coups : je guérirais, et Logan ne pourrait plus résister à mes pouvoirs télépathiques. Car c'était sûrement comme cela qu'il avait réussi à me résister et à me planter ses griffes dans l'épaule.

J'ai à nouveau usé de toute ma volonté pour absorber ses pouvoirs. Ce fut une des seules fois où le fait d'utiliser mes pouvoirs me faisait aussi mal. Mon corps protestait, ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose : sa coucher et ne plus bouger. Mais mon esprit n'aurait eu de repos qu'en se savant complètement sauvé … Et je ne me sauverais pas en m'endormant ! Je n'ai pourtant pas réussi à aller au bout, j'ai juste pu arracher le nécessaire pour me guérir. Mais une fois que ma plaie fut refermée, sous les yeux accusateurs de Logan, je me suis jetée sur lui pour lui prendre la totalité de ses pouvoirs. J'avais recouvré toute mon énergie en guérissant et je me sentait à nouveau en pleine possession de mes facultés. Mais cette fois, j'avais un atout de plus : plus personne ne pouvait me faire du mal. Par contre, moi je pouvais.

J'ai soudain senti de nouvelles présences mutantes autour de moi. Des mutants que je connaissais bien … Mon esprit s'est emballé, et malgré moi j'ai eu très peur. Magnéto arrivait, ainsi que plusieurs de ses acolytes. J'avais attaqué sans raison l'une d'entre eux, ils venaient se venger …

Je me suis préparée pour me battre. J'étais très puissante, je me sentais tout à fais capable de tous les battre les uns après les autres. Sans aucun problème. Je n'avais pas vraiment conscience de ce qui m'attendait …

Les mutants de Magnéto ont tous attaqué en même temps. Ainsi que les X-Men. Bêtement, j'avais cru qu'ils ne pourraient jamais s'allier, même pas contre moi. J'ai été prise de court pendant une seconde. Mes anciens amis s'étaient joins à mes ennemis pour me détruire … Mais cela ne m'a pas arrêté. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu.

J'ai absorbé une partie des pouvoirs de Magnéto, car la partie encore rationnelle de mon cerveau savait que les prendre en entiers pouvait signer ma perte. Et en effet ! J'ai protégé mon esprit des attaques télépathiques de Xavier, et pour encore plus de sécurité, j'ai volé le casque de Magnéto. C'était un casque qu'il avait fabriqué dans un métal particulier, qui le protégeait intégralement de l'esprit de Xavier. Ils ont été assez étonnés de me voir avec. J'ai éclaté de rire devant leur figure ébahies. Là, j'étais intouchable !

Kurt s'est téléporté juste derrière moi, et a essayé de m'envoyer un superbe coup de pied retourné que je lui avait vu utiliser contre des mannequins en salle d'entraînement. C'était la première fois qu'il l'utilisait contre moi. Mais il ne put même pas me toucher. Wolverine, avec son squelette entièrement métallique, avait été projeté contre lui grâce à la seule force de mon esprit. Je jubilais complètement. Kurt et Wolverine étaient déjà hors-service, du moins pour un instant. Je vis Malicia du coin de l'œil, qui avait enlevé ses gants. Elle se dirigeait doucement vers moi …

- N'y pense même pas !

Un présentoir se jeta sur elle, l'écrasant contre un mur. Une de moins, encore. A partir de ce moment là, les attaques vinrent de partout en même temps. Au fur et à mesure, j'absorbais de plus en plus de pouvoirs. J'étais télékinésiste grâce à Jean, je courais à une vitesse ahurissant grâce à Vif-Argent, aucun coups ne pouvait plus m'atteindre grâce à Kitty, je contrôlais la glace grâce à Iceberg … Le meilleur c'était que je ne sentais même plus mes limites, comme j'avais toujours senti jusqu'à maintenant. Plus j'avais de pouvoirs, plus je me sentais forte, contrairement aux autres fois.

Uns par uns, tous mes adversaires allaient au tapis. Certains se relevaient pour mieux retomber ensuite sous ma rage aveugle. Même Xavier et Magnéto ne faisaient plus rien ! Charles s'était lancé dans un combat télépathique acharné contre moi, je le voyais aux rides de l'effort qui parcouraient son visage, mais je ne sentais absolument rien, grâce au casque. Le pauvre était donc désespéré au point d'oublier que son esprit ne pouvait plus m'atteindre ?

Et puis je cru avoir enfin triomphé. Je ne voyais plus personne. Le sang battait à mes tempes à une cadence folle, je ne sentais plus rien, ni mes bras, ni mes mains, juste le battement de mon cœur qui envoyait avec allégresse le sang à mes organes. Preuve que j'étais bien vivante ! Mais en effet, je ne sentais plus rien, même pas les pouvoirs d'une mutante que j'aurais du repérer depuis le début, puisqu'elle était la cause de tout cela …

- Katie, j'ai vu, moi aussi. Fit une voix vibrante d'émotion derrière moi. Mais tu crois échapper au destin en tuant tout les mutants que tu croiseras ?

J'ai fait volte face en l'entendant, glacée d'effroi. Oui, j'avais peur de cette frêle aveugle qui me toisait de ses yeux sans vie. Elle ne faisait que m'énoncer la vérité que je m'étais caché depuis le début !

- Tais-toi, espèce de monstre ! hurlais-je.

- Qui est le monstre, de nous deux ? Tu réalises ce que tu viens de faire ? Tu sais pourtant la vérité aussi bien que moi, Diebin !

Elle avait craché mon surnom comme une insulte. Je lui avais volé son pouvoir et je l'avait souillé, c'est ce qu'elle me disait ? Je tremblais de peur, et de colère envers elle. C'était sa faute ! Cette immonde petite garce avait laissé faire sans rien dire ! Si elle n'avait pas été là, jamais je n'aurais fait tout cela ! C'est ce que mon corps et mon esprit me criaient.

Dans un hurlement, je projetais tout mes pouvoirs contre elle, sans aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui faire. Elle fut soufflée et projetée contre le mur, où des pans de glace la recouvrirent. Ainsi, elle ne pourrait plus me dire ce que je refusais d'entendre.

Des pleurs retentirent derrière moi. Je me suis retournée vivement, pour voir dans le hall du centre commercial, une petite fille qui pleurait en fixant Ethel, gelée contre le mur. Je lui avais flanqué la peur de sa vie, à cette petite. Et derrière elle, je voyais … Des gens, qui me regardaient. Ils étaient beaucoup, beaucoup trop ! Qui étaient tous ces humains qui me regardaient, qui assistaient à ma guerre personnelle ? Cachés derrière des bancs, des enseignes … Ouvrant des yeux horrifiés, apeurés … Mais pas un seul pour s'enfuir ! Ils avaient vu ce que je venait de faire à des dizaines de mutants en puissance ! Ils auraient du partir, ils n'auraient même pas du rester là pour voir ça ! J'étais hors de moi. Des gens, de simples humains, étaient en train de me juger sans connaître les raisons de ma bataille, ils y assistaient sans qu'on les ai conviés !

Je me suis avancée vers l'entrée du magasin, et donc vers ce hall tellement trop rempli de curieux … J'allais leur faire passer ce mauvais défaut ! Bien sûr, en me voyant avancer comme ça vers eux, ils ont tous plus ou moins reculés. Pas téméraires ! Je me voyais déjà leur donnant une bonne leçon. Non pas les tuer, cela aurait été trop facile, de toute façon. Juste leur faire passer l'envie de me regarder avec ces yeux !

Soudain, j'entendis un BAMF sonore et je sentis un poids sur mes épaules.

- Je ne te croyais pas aussi méprisable, Katie. Tu me déçois ! T'en prendre à des gens sans défense … fit la voix de Kurt à mon oreille.

- Lâche-moi !

Mais je n'avais pas fini de lui sommer de me lâcher qu'il nous avait téléportés dans un autre magasin. Je me suis trémoussée et je me suis agrippée à ses jambes qui enserraient ma taille pour qu'il cesse de se cramponner à moi, mais il se téléporta à nouveau. Et encore une fois. Puis une autre. Il avait passé un bras sous ma gorge, m'étranglant un peu plus à chaque fois, mais je ne pouvais rien faire ! Quand j'essayais d'utiliser mes pouvoirs, il se téléportait et je perdais tout mes repères. Le pire, c'était ses paroles qu'il me murmurait sans fin :

- Moi je croyais que tu m'aimais … Mais tu es vraiment immonde, Kraven … Tu nous as tous trahis, sans raison … Jamais tu n'as été sincère, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais tu n'as été notre amie … Bravo, tu nous as bien bernés …

- Tu ne sais pas ! … Tu ne peux pas … Comprendre ! … Tu n'as jamais vu ce que … J 'ai vu ! …

- Je me moque de tes excuses ! Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait ça, Kraven ? J'avais confiance en toi, une confiance aveugle ! me criait-il.

J'essayais de lui répondre, mais je ne pouvais pas faire de phrase structurées. Quand je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit … Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me tue. Nous avions vécu de si bons moments, et voilà que … Par ma seule faute, bien entendu ! C'était la seule et unique fois où je l'avais entendu m'appeler par mon nom de famille, et cela avait résonné à mes oreilles comme la pire des insultes. Nous avions tout partagé, jusqu'à notre lit, et il m'insultait comme une de ses ennemies ! Mais lui aussi était mon ennemi, à présent !

Kurt enchaînait les changements de décor à une vitesse folle, pour finir par me brouiller complètement la vue et l'équilibre. J'arrivais à peine à respirer, son bras autour de mon cou, ses jambes m'enserrant la taille comme un étau. J'eus à peine conscience qu'il me relâcha à un moment. Mais quand je touchais le sol, libérée de son emprise, je su que l'épreuve de Diablo aurait sûrement été préférable à celles que me réservaient les autres … Pendant qu'il me trimbalait de magasin en magasin, les X-Men et les autres mutants avaient repris leurs esprits et étaient prêts à m'accueillir.

Quelqu'un me souleva comme une plume et me plaqua contre un mur. Et me roua de coups. Encore étourdie, je ne pouvais pas contre attaquer. Je subissais passivement … Je passais ensuite entre les mains d'un autre, qui me projeta à terre. Et là, plus rien pendant une seconde. Très louche, en vérité. Ma vision s'améliorait nettement, et je pu voir plusieurs personne autour de moi … Je me suis vaguement demandé pourquoi il ne se passait rien. Et puis … Quelque chose s'est abattu sur mon flanc, avec une telle violence que j'entendis mes côtes craquer. Ensuite, les coups se sont enchaînés, m'achevant à petit feu. Je ne pourrais pas te dire dans quel état j'étais, j'avais dépassé le stade de la douleur. Je mourrais … Et je voyais avec désespoir, impuissante, ma vision s'accomplir : des mutants me tuaient, des mutants ennemis alliés pour me vaincre. A un moment, je vis même à travers ma vison brouillée la scène exacte que j'avais vu avec le pouvoir d'Avenir. Elle avait donc eu raison : on n'échappe pas à son destin. »

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout … Je ne peux pas vous promettre la suite pour très bientôt, mais elle viendra ! Ecrire le point de vue de la « méchante », c'est vraiment trop bizarre, mais c'est marrant ! 


	3. Tout recommencer

**La peur de la vérité**

Me revoilou avec un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture à vous, et laissez une petite review en passant !

Lamina : Oui, moi non plus j'aime pas trop qu'ils se tapent dessus mutuellement …Mais il faut croire que depuis quelque temps j'ai des pulsions sadiques ! (Hein ? Qui as dit : « Alicia » ? lol !) J'espère que la suite te plaira …

* * *

**Chap. 3 : Tout recommencer**

Katie avait enfoui son visage entre ses mains quand elle était arrivée au passage « critique » de son récit. Elle revivait tous ces moments avec une intensité et une émotion qu'elle avait peine à contenir. Elle avait tellement honte … Elle qui ne pouvait même plus se regarder dans un miroir était-elle réellement en train de s'infliger cette torture ?

Julia était immobile en face d'elle, mais Katie voyait ses mains trembler, posées sur l'accoudoir. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais du lui raconter tout cela. Elle allait maintenant perdre tout les amis qu'elle s'était fait en mettant son passé de côté …

- Mais comment as-tu fais pour … Arriver ici ? fit Julia d'une voix faible.

Katie leva la tête vers elle. Elle voulait savoir la suite ? Très bien, de toute façon, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre … Elle avait raconté le plus dur.

« Maintenant que j'avais vu la prophétie s'accomplir, je n'avais plus peur de rien. Mon monde s'était écroulé, mes amis essayaient de me tuer … Et pourtant, alors que plus rien ne me … Retenait en vie, je me suis téléportée. Sans m'en rendre compte, je crois. Ce n'était même pas ma volonté ! Mais il faut croire que quelque chose en moi refusait de mourir … J'étais gravement blessée, je n'aurais même pas pu utiliser mes pouvoirs, pourtant je me suis téléportée à une distance que je ne croyais même pas possible. Je connaissait les limites de Kurt, il ne pouvait pas aller vraiment très loin avec ses pouvoirs, mais là, je l'avais surpassé, et de loin. Instinct de survie ? Je ne sais pas, mais quand j'ai réapparu, dans un coin de rue, ce fut pour tomber dans un sommeil profond. Combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente, je ne pourrais pas le dire, mais quand je me suis réveillée, il faisait jour et j'étais en pleine forme. Grâce aux pouvoirs de Wolverine, j'avais guéri pendant mon sommeil. Mais la réalité me revenait en pleine face dans toute son horreur, et je ne pouvais le croire. J'avais retrouvé mes esprits, et mes actes me semblaient épouvantables. Là, je prenais conscience que j'avais tout perdu … Je suis restée couchée dans ce trou pendant plusieurs heures, à crier, à pleurer et à donner des coups de poings dans le sol. Je regrettais surtout mon dernier geste. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je me téléporte, si c'était pour que je vive avec le poids de mes actes sur la conscience ? Je ne me voyais pas vivre loin des X-Men, loin de tout ça, en sachant que c'était ma faute …

Après ça, je me suis relevée, et je suis sortie de ma ruelle. Je me suis retrouvée au bord d'une route, et j'ai reconnu cette route … Je m'étais donc téléportée ici, inconsciemment ? Il fallait donc bien que je me raccroche à ce qui faisait mon passé … J'étais dans mon village natal ! Là où j'avais toujours vécu, jusqu'à ce que mes pouvoirs se manifestent et que j'intègre l'Institut.

J'ai marché sans but dans les rues, observant sans vraiment y faire attention les passants et les devantures des magasins. Mes pas me menèrent jusqu'à chez moi. Enfin, jusqu'à chez mes parents. Quand je suis arrivée devant le jardin, je me suis arrêtée et j'ai réfléchi un peu plus à ce que je faisais. Est-ce que je pouvais débarquer à l'improviste, avec ma tête ahurie et mes vêtements déchirés ? Je me suis regardée et j'ai vu que mon pull était en lambeau, que mon pantalon était devenu une sorte de pantacourt et que dessous, on voyait … J'ai eu envie de vomir en voyant ça. En dessous de mes vêtements, j'avais mon uniforme de X-Men. Je me suis soudain souvenue que en effet, ces temps-ci il ne me quittait plus. J'avais l'impression qu'il me brûlait la peau, tant il faisait refluer en moi des choses beaucoup trop récentes. Mais il était intact, lui, et je ne pouvais pas entrer dans la maison avec mes vêtements déchirés. Je ne voulais pour rien au monde devoir parler de _ça_ à mes parents.

J'ai donc enlevé mes habits, et j'ai sonné à la porte, en espérant qu'ils soient là. Je ne pouvais pas arranger mon visage pour le moment. Je devais être assez sale et décoiffée, mais au moins je ne pouvais pas être blessée. Rapidement, j'ai entendu quelqu'un arriver et la porte s'est ouverte. Ma mère m'a regardée un instant puis son visage s'est éclairé.

- Katie, ma chérie ! Tu ne nous avais pas prévenus !

- Bonjour, maman. Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir … ai-je fait.

Elle a éclaté de rire, mais quand elle a vu que je n'arrivais pas à la suivre dans son enthousiasme, son sourire s'est figé.

- Entre donc ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène ici ?

Je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite, mais je suis entrée bien volontiers. A l'intérieur, mon père a crée une diversion en venant m'accueillir et je me suis réfugiée avec réconfort dans ses bras. Des bras ouverts qui voulaient bien de moi, malgré ce que j'avais fait … J'ai failli fondre en larmes, mais je me suis contenue. Heureusement.

- Comment est-ce que tu vas depuis ta dernière lettre ? Tu es toujours professeur ?

Ils avaient vraiment le chic pour trouver les questions auxquelles je ne voulais, je ne pouvais pas répondre. Mais je ne pouvais pas me défiler. Et j'avais toujours été très maladroite pour mentir à mes parents. Par contre, je pouvais toujours omettre certaines choses …

- Non, j'ai … Démissionné. D'ailleurs, je ne suis plus à l'Institut.

- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi donc ?

- Oh, l'ambiance, tu sais … J'ai passé l'âge d'être à l'école, et même être dans le rôle du professeur, cela ne me plaisait pas trop …

Ma voix dérapait à chaque phrase. Mais que pouvais-je dire ?

- Tu m'as l'air exténuée … Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu n'es plus avec ton ami ?

Mon ami ? Un instant, j'ai même failli demander de qui il voulait parler. Honte sur moi, qui ne pensait déjà plus à Kurt comme mon … Ex !

J'ai soufflé un vague non et ils comprirent enfin que c'était trop douloureux, même s'ils ne pouvaient en saisir l'ampleur. Ma mère fit encore quelques remarques notamment sur mon uniforme de X-Men, qui me « seyait à ravir ». J'ai pensé qu'en effet, il devait aller vraiment très bien avec mon air déterré et mes baskets de ville. Elle avait sûrement dit ça parce que cela devait lui paraître bizarre que j'aie quitté l'Institut mais que j'en porte encore les couleurs …

Finalement, je regagnais mon ancienne chambre pour m'effondrer sur mon lit. Mais je n'ai pas pu dormir. Je pensais à mon _avenir_. Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir, maintenant ? Pas d'argent, pas de logement, même pas de vêtements ! Je ne pouvais pas rester ici éternellement … Une idée me traversa l'esprit, mais elle était trop extravagante pour y penser plus longtemps. Non, je ne retournerais pas là-bas, même pas pour récupérer mes affaires ! Ca va pas ? Soit je m'y ferais lyncher, soit je mourrais rien que de revoir mon ancien chez-moi.

Malgré ça … Je fit l'état de mes pouvoirs. Je remarquais que j'avais posé inconsciemment une barrière autour de mon esprit, et que je pouvais encore me téléporter. J'avais tout ce qu'il fallait … Je me suis même fait un café pour retrouver un peu de vigueur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je descendis dans le salon et je prévins mes parents que je sortais. Je serais de retour dans peu de temps, il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Et une fois dehors, j'ai rassemblé toute mon énergie et je me suis téléportée. Très loin de chez moi. Plus précisément, à quelques kilomètres de l'Institut. Car l'idée folle que j'avais eu avait fait son bout de chemin dans mon esprit fatigué, et tant qu'à tout perdre je m'étais dit … Que je pouvais tenter le coup. Idiotie, non ?

Une fois là-bas, je me suis à nouveau téléportée. Dans l'Institut, cette fois. J'avais pris soin de cacher méticuleusement mon esprit à tout les pouvoirs télépathiques et autres qui auraient pu me détecter. J'ai atterri directement dans ma chambre. Ou du moins … Dans ce qu'il en restait. Cette scène me rappela avec une certaine ironie et une immense douleur la fois où j'avais moi-même mis à sac notre chambre, à Kurt et à moi. Car il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était lui qui s'était attaqué à mes affaires.

J'ai bien failli me laisser abattre par cette démonstration évidente de haine et de rage envers moi, à travers tout ce qui m'avait appartenu. Il avait complètement détruit tout mes vêtements. Les photos, mes posters et mes livres avaient été consciencieusement piétinés et déchirés. Un miroir avait été fracassé sur le sol, ainsi qu'une poupée de cire qu'il m'avait offert, et mes colliers, bagues et boucles d'oreilles étaient dans un état pitoyables. Je remarquai qu'il avait été plus violent avec ce qu'il m'avait offert. Mais ce ne fut pas vraiment un réconfort de savoir ça … A travers le désordre, je fouillai pour trouver mon portefeuille. Il était sous un tas d'habits en lambeaux, mais il n'avait par bonheur rien subi. Enfin, quand je dis par bonheur …

Je l'ai récupéré, ainsi que le reste de mon uniforme que je ne pouvais pas toujours avoir sur moi et quelques objets rescapés de la fureur de Kurt. Ils ne feraient bien sûr qu'attiser ma peine, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à les emporter.

Soudain, je sentis les pouvoirs de Malicia pas loin. Mon cœur s'est mis à battre la chamade. Tant de souvenirs, encore et toujours ! Je n'arrivais décidément pas à me faire à l'idée que c'était la dernière fois que j'étais ici. Et encore, j'y étais clandestinement. Elle ne venait peut-être pas ici, mais j'avais encore trop peur qu'on me surprenne ici et je me suis téléportée loin de l'Institut. En rentrant chez moi, je serrais mon maigre butin contre ma poitrine. Désormais, et avec mon uniforme, ce serait tout ce qui me relierait encore à « eux ».

J'ai pu ainsi retirer de l'argent sur mon compte, m'acheter une garde-robe entière et j'ai commencé à penser à mon avenir. Je suis restée chez mes parents pendant un mois. Ils ne me posaient plus de questions, mais ma mère était toujours là quand je me réveillais en pleurant, en proie à des cauchemars qui reviennent encore me hanter aujourd'hui. Je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler ça des cauchemars, puisque c'est juste la réalité … Ils ont du se demander beaucoup de choses, et ils doivent toujours le faire, mais tu es la première à qui j'en parle aussi franchement. Cela fait presque un an que je suis ici, et jamais je n'ai fait allusion aux X-Men depuis que je suis arrivée chez mes parents.

J'ai voulu les effacer de ma mémoire et me refaire une nouvelle vie, lavée de toutes mes erreurs passées. Mais tu vois, je n'y suis pas encore arrivée … J'ai eu la mauvaise idée de faire cet album avec les photos que j'avais envoyé à mes parents pendant toutes ces années là-bas. Alors, presque tout les jours, je le regarde … J'étais en train de le feuilleter quand tu es arrivée. C'est ma méthode pour me rappeler que tout cela c'est ma faute, et que je le mérite … J'ai été plus égoïste en quelques jours que peut l'être une personne normale dans toute sa vie. Alors je suppose que je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

Et maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé … Tu peux me juger si tu veux, tout raconter à notre entourage … De toute façon … »

Katie ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle ne voulait pas non plus passer pour la victime. Elle fixait Julia qui prenait soin de ne pas la regarder. Qui sait ce qu'elle pouvait penser ? Etait-elle en train de se dire qu'elle avait pour meilleure amie un monstre ? Une fille méprisable ? Qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais être son amie en sachant cela ?

Katie savait pertinemment que de toute façon, quoi qu'en dise Julia, elle le mériterait. Il ne fallait pas lui raconter tout ça, il aurait suffi de lui dire que c'était fini avec les X-Men … Mais elle voulait tant se décharger ! Malgré cela … Katie espérait que Julia réagirait autrement qu'elle ne pensait !

- Je … Je n'arrive pas à te croire, Katie.

C'était la meilleure. Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ça. Pour elle, c'était tellement réel et présent dans sa tête qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que Julia ne la croie pas. Mais en fait, à mieux y réfléchir, elle avait raison de douter. Elle-même aurait sûrement réagi de la même façon si sa meilleure amie lui avait raconté une histoire pareille.

- Quoi ? Tout ce que je viens de te raconter ?

- Bien sûr ! Comment est-ce que tu veux que je … Je préférerais que tu me racontes une histoire inventée, Katie. Parce que si c'est vrai, alors … Ce n'est pas vrai, si ? demanda Julia d'une voix tremblante.

- Si, bien sûr que si … Moi aussi je préférerais que non, ajouta-t-elle. Mais … Comment je peux te prouver que c'est vrai ? Regarde ces photos ! Elles sont bien réelles !

- Oui, d'accord, mais … Excuse moi, Katie ! Ce que tu m'as raconté, c'est trop énorme pour que j'y croies. Donne moi des preuves ! Je veux bien que tu ais fait partie des X-Men, mais le reste …

Katie eu un sourire amer.

- Une autre solution. Tu peux leur téléphoner. Je te donne le numéro de l'Institut et tu leur parle de moi. Tu verras comment ton interlocuteur va réagir.

C'était une mauvaise idée de proposer cela. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait dite mais si Julia acceptait …

- Je … Tu es sérieuse ?

Katie hocha la tête et la vit réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas envie de téléphoner, cela se voyait. Mais en même temps, allez prendre ses informations à la source, c'était être sûre de la véracité de son histoire.

- Je vais me faire jeter … commença-t-elle.

- Pas obligatoirement … Ils ont quand même un semblant de politesse, surtout avec les inconnus.

Le visage de son amie s'éclaira et elle sourit timidement.

- D'accord !

- Comme t'es curieuse ! Je suis sûre que en fait, tu veux juste entendre la voix d'un d'entre eux. Fit Katie avec un sourire, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle vit Julia rougir légèrement.

- Bon … Je veux être sûre de ce que tu m'as dit. Tu me pardonneras ?

- De quoi ? Et moi, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? Je pensais que tu ne m'adresserais plus la parole, après ça …

Julia ne répondit pas. Katie se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui dire ça. Elle pouvait encore penser qu'elle avait menti.

Katie lui donna le numéro de l'Institut, qu'elle connaissait encore par cœur après tout ce temps. Elle mit le haut parleur avant de donner le téléphone à Julia, se maudissant intérieurement. Elle ne voulait pas entendre la voix de celui ou celle qui décrocherait, qui que ce soit.

- Je demande qui ? fit Julia.

- Jean, Scott, Charles, Logan ou … Kurt. Ou Malicia. A tes risques et périls !

- Ca m'avance beaucoup …

Katie sentit son cœur s'accélérer en entendant les sonneries, et elle se cramponna au bras de son siège.

- « Allô ? »

- Bonjour, est-ce que je pourrais parler à … Kurt ?

- « C'est de la part de qui ? »

Katie sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle se serait volontiers bouché les oreilles. C'était Kurt. Elle l'avait immédiatement reconnu, malgré ce petit quelque chose dans sa voix qui la faisait désagréablement frissonner. Quelque chose avait changé dans sa façon de parler.

- Je voudrais juste avoir quelque renseignements, ce ne sera pas long. Pourriez vous me le passer ?

- « C'est moi. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit qui vous étiez. »

- Je suis une amie de Katie Kraven.

Il y eu un silence écrasant. Katie enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Elle savait ce qui avait changé en lui : il parlait beaucoup plus sèchement que d'habitude. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu répondre au téléphone avec ce ton, même quand il était énervé.

- « Je ne connais personne de ce nom, désolé. » finit-il par répondre.

- Quoi ? cria Katie, ulcérée.

- « Pardon ? » fit Kurt.

Katie fit signe à Julia de continuer à parler comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'était reprise un peu tard, mais elle aurait du se douter qu'il réagirait comme ça.

- « Katie ? » Reprit Kurt d'une voix glaciale.

- Vous la connaissez, donc ?

- « Peut-être. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Aboya-t-il.

- Je voulais savoir si vous la connaissiez. Je vois que oui. Je me demandais si je m'étais trompée … Mais non, apparemment. S'embrouilla Julia.

- « Vous m'avez pris assez de temps comme ça. »

Il lui raccrocha au nez et Julia déposa le combiné sur son socle. Elle se tourna vers Katie. Cette dernière pleurait en silence, les yeux fermés, une main tremblante sur sa bouche. Julia s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait eu la confirmation de ses dires rien qu'avec le ton qu'il avait employé quand elle avait prononcé le nom de Katie.

- Je suis vraiment désolée … Je n'aurais pas du douter de ton histoire …

- Désolée pourquoi ? C'est ma faute si je suis là, c'est ma faute si il a réagi comme ça, c'est ma faute … Tu n'as rien à voit là-dedans. Rien. Souffla Katie.

- Tu n'aurais pas du me dire tout ça.

- Je sais. C'est ma faute.

- Non, arrête ça … Je t'ai presque forcée … Je suis trop curieuse, je sais …

Katie releva la tête et fixa son amie. Oui, elle avait été curieuse. Mais une autre aurait réagi de la même façon si elle avait appris que sa meilleure amie avait fait partie des X-Men. Les mutants tristement célèbres de l'Institut Xavier.

- Tu m'en veux ? demanda Katie.

- De quoi ? Tu m'as raconté ton histoire alors que … Je vois bien que tu n'en avais pas envie. Ce sont des mauvais souvenirs et …

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspension, mais Katie voyait que sa meilleure amie était troublée. Bien sûr. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle aurait très bien pu être une criminelle. Elle aurait tué si elle n'avait pas été grièvement blessée, et ce n'était sûrement pas une pensée très réconfortante. Et malgré cela, elle tenait à se faire pardonner pour sa curiosité !

Katie la prit dans ses bras. Si elle pleurait encore, ce n'était plus parce qu'elle avait entendu Kurt … Elle était tellement reconnaissante envers Julia d'être juste sa meilleure amie … Elle avait pu compter sur elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard Julia fit remarquer qu'elles avaient raté l'heure du cours de théâtre. Elle en profita pour relancer le sujet. Katie vit qu'elle hésitait à en reparler, mais elle l'encouragea. Le pire était passé …

- Katie, je me demandais …

- Oui ?

- Puisque tu as … Comme tu es partie de là-bas … Et qu'ils ne t'apprécient plus vraiment …

Elle parlait avec précaution, comme si elle avait peur de faire du mal à Katie en parlant. Mais elle ne pouvait dire que des vérités que Katie avait déjà affronté …

- Exprime toi un peu plus clairement ! Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais dis-le franchement, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

- Voilà, je me disais, puisque tu les as attaqués, tu es devenue leur … Ennemie, en quelque sorte, non ?

- C'est assez clair, je crois …

- Et ils ne t'ont jamais recherchée, pendant ces derniers mois ? Je veux dire, ils ont peut-être essayé de te retrouver, et tu n'es pas si loin d'eux …

- J'y avais pensé, quand je me suis installée ici. J'avais installé une barrière mentale autour de mon esprit quand j'avais quitté le centre commercial, ce jour-là. Et elle n'a jamais disparu. En plus de ça, je ne me suis plus jamais servi de mes pouvoirs, donc Xavier ne peut pas me repérer grâce à ça. Et je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas que ça à faire d'écumer toutes les villes de l'Etat pour me retrouver … Tant que je ne réapparaît pas dans leur vie, ils se fichent complètement de ce que je fais. Enfin, je pense. Sinon, ils m'auraient déjà retrouvée …

Julia hocha gravement la tête. Katie se leva et rangea l'album photo avec un pincement au cœur. Julia se leva en même temps, avec un air innocent qui ne trompait pas.

- Tu voulais savoir autre chose, petite curieuse ? la taquina Katie.

- Après ce que je t'ai déjà fait, je me dis que je suis vraiment pas sympa comme copine, mais je me demandais si tu pourrais encore faire quelque chose pour moi ? Après, promis, je te laisse avec ça !

- Vas-y, demande-moi au lieu de tourner autour du pot !

- Est-ce-que-je-pourrais-voir-ton-uniforme-s'il-te-plait ? demanda-t-elle très vite.

Le sourire de Katie se figea. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de le ressortir. Il prenait gentiment la poussière dans un carton, il ne faisait de mal à personne, et surtout pas à elle ! Elle se força à remonter les coins de sa bouche en un semblant de sourire et elle hocha lentement la tête, la mort dans l'âme. Elle aurait vraiment tout eu, aujourd'hui !

Katie se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la buanderie. Derrière la machine à laver, dans plusieurs cartons, il y avait des vieux livres qu'elle ne lisait plus. Elle du fouiller encore en-dessous pour trouver une boîte ficelée de bande adhésive. Katie retourna dans la salle à manger avec le carton et l'ouvrit avec l'aide d'une paire de ciseaux. Julia la regardait d'un air contrit : elle avait du comprendre en la voyant qu'elle n'avait plus touché à son uniforme depuis qu'elle était partie de l'Institut.

Katie ouvrit la boîte sous les yeux curieux de son amie et en sortit l'uniforme soigneusement plié, qu'elle déploya sur la table, en évitant de trop le regarder. A nouveau, ces sentiments de culpabilité et de tristesse la reprenaient à la gorge. Elle ne s'en débarrasserait donc jamais ?

Julia, bouche bée, observa l'uniforme. Noir, bordé de jaune, avec des X aux épaules et à la ceinture, il était en latex et semblait avoir été taillé sur mesure. Une cape noire était posée au fond de la boîte, ainsi que des gants de la même couleur. Quant aux bottes, elles étaient encore dessous. Julia déballa tout, et Katie la regardait faire avec une pointe d'agacement. Quel était donc cette lueur d'envie qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de son amie ? Elle aussi avait été folle de joie en le voyant pour la première fois, mais il ne lui inspirait aujourd'hui que du dégoût. Dégoût d'elle même … Cet uniforme représentait la confiance qu'avait eu Charles en elle, l'engagement qu'elle avait pris en devenant une X-Men. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle brise toutes ses promesses ?

Julia s'excusa à nouveau du dérangement. Dans un état second, Katie répliqua encore une fois qu'elle n'y étais pour rien. De toute façon, elle pouvait bien faire ça pour sa meilleure amie ! L'amitié se construit sur la confiance … Et là, au moins, elle ne lui cachait plus rien …

Quand Julia fut partie, après l'avoir encore remerciée, Katie se leva en chancelant, laissant l'uniforme sur la table, et se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre d'un pas incertain. Elle voulait juste dormir, ne plus penser. Ne plus penser à ça, à eux, à sa voix qui la hantait encore … Elle s'écroula sur son lit et resta immobile, tout habillée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à s'endormir.

Elle se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, hébétée, le visage humide de larmes, aussi épuisée que si elle était restée éveillée. Elle avait revu ses cauchemars, ceux du temps où elle était encore là-bas, quand Kurt dormait à côté d'elle. Elle avait eu encore une fois la vision que ses amis se battaient contre elle et essayaient de la tuer. Et cette fois, Kurt n'était pas là pour la consoler, pour effacer ses peurs. Et ce n'était plus une simple vision, mais un souvenir bien réel, et en cela tellement plus douloureux qu'un simple cauchemar !

Après s'être passé de l'eau sur le visage, Katie se rendormit enfin d'un sommeil sans rêve. Le lendemain, elle se sentait déjà un peu mieux, et elle se leva en essayant de se motiver pour la journée à venir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse abattre !

Mais elle se figea devant la salle à manger. Le costume, bien en évidence sur la table, semblait la narguer, et lui mina le moral, déjà fragile. Elle ne voulait pas le toucher à nouveau, mais si elle le laissait là, elle allait déserter définitivement cette pièce. Katie prit une inspiration et le fourra en boule dans le carton, qu'elle referma avec un geste sec. Elle le lança à l'autre bout de la pièce et le contempla un instant, ne pouvant en détacher son regard.

Elle sursauta quand son téléphone portable sonna, et elle mit quelques secondes avant de le prendre pour regarder qui l'appelait à cette heure … C'était Julia.

- Allô ? fit-elle d'un ton las.

- Katie ? Ca va ? Je te réveille ?

- Non, tu ne me réveille pas, oui, ça peut aller. Mais il est quelle heure ?

- Dix heures et demi, ma vieille ! On dirait que tu sors du lit ! fit Julia avec un petit rire.

- C'est presque le cas, ma petite ! rétorqua Katie.

- Quoi ? J'y crois pas … T'es une petite flemmarde ! Enfin, c'est pas pour ça que je t'appelais. Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit, hier …

- Encore, soupira Katie.

- Oui, encore, je suis désolée, mais attends que je finisse ! Comme tu es ma meilleure amie, et que je ne veux pas te laisser dans cet état … Non, ne dis rien, je n'ai pas terminé. J'ai remarqué hier que tu avais l'air de regretter ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai raison ?

- Bien sûr que je regrette, t'en as de bonnes, toi …

Katie attendit avec suspicion la suite, se demandant ce que Julia lui préparait.

- Je me suis donc dis … Je sais, je devrais pas m'en mêler, c'est pas mes oignons, etc., mais je peux pas te laisser comme ça sans réagir ! Donc, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais essayer de renouer avec eux, non ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama Katie. Mais ça va pas ? Ca ne t'as pas suffit comme Kurt t'a répondu hier ? Je croyais que c'était pourtant clair ! Ils ne veulent plus entendre parler de moi ! Point ! Et c'est tout ! Si je retourne là-bas, je me fais lyncher ! Il n'en est même pas question, tu comprends, ça ?

- Bien sûr que je comprends, calme-toi ! Je voulais juste te proposer … Je suis désolée, mais ils t'ont déjà battu une fois, tu es perdante, là ! Si tu retourne là-bas et que tu t'expliques, si tu ne les agresses pas, je suis sûre que … Ils ne sont sûrement pas … Je suis sûre qu'ils accepteraient de t'entendre. Je ne les connais pas, bien sûr, mais à mon avis si tu les attaque pas, il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils t'attaquent !

- J'y crois pas … Tu ne les a jamais rencontrés, tu ne sais rien d'eux, et tu arrives encore à faire des suppositions … grommela Katie.

- Je disais ça pour toi …

- Je sais ! Julia … Tu sais, ce n'est pas eux le problème, c'est moi. Je n'aurais jamais le courage de retourner là-bas. Même s'ils acceptaient de m'écouter, je crois que je ne pourrais pas …

- Katie ! Tu as été une X-Men, c'est bien que tu es une fille courageuse ! Tu ne ferais pas ça, même si tu avais l'espoir que tout redevienne comme avant ?

- Mais je n'ai pas cet espoir ! C'est impossible … Jamais je ne pourrais effacer ce que j'ai fait ! Jamais !

- Peut-être, mais tu pourrais regagner leur confiance … Tout comme tu as su gagner la mienne, alors que j'aurais pu m'éloigner de toi à cause de tes actes ! Mais ce n'était pas entièrement ta faute, ce qu'il s'est passé, alors si tu arrives à leur faire comprendre ça …

- Peut-être … Julia, il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Je ne peux pas accepter … Pas encore.

- Je m'en doute. De toute façon, c'est à toi de voir ça, je ne veux pas te forcer !

- Merci … T'es une fille formidable, Julia. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi …

- Je suis là pour ça !

Quand elle raccrocha, Katie se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, les yeux dans le vague. Elle n'avait jamais osé espérer que tout redevienne comme avant … Elle n'avait jamais pensé retourner là-bas … Et pourtant, ce serait tellement merveilleux … Devait-elle y retourner, au risque de se faire une nouvelle fois rejeter, à juste titre, par ses anciens amis ?

* * *

Voilà ! Suite au prochain épisode … Laissez-moi une ptite review si vous m'avez lue, ça donne toujours plus de courage pour la suite …

Lyel


	4. Erreurs

**La peur de la vérité**

J'ai fais quelques efforts, et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre en ligne ! Pour une fois, je n'ai pas mis tant de temps que ça, je trouve …

Réponse aux reviews, avant de commencer :

Laminette (lol) : Les retrouvailles chaudes et chaleureuses, ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui, désolée de te décevoir … Je ne peux pas non plus te les promettre dans le chapitre suivant, mais ça va bien finir par s'arranger, je ne m'appelle pas Alicia, moi ! Donc, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et laisse-moi une autre review, t'es ma lectrice favorite ! Gros zibouxx Laminette !

Mayreendalmrin : Merci beaucoup, tes compliments me font vraiment chauds au cœur ! Par contre, je n'ai pas utilisé la proposition que tu me donnais pour leur réconciliation, mais c'est sympa, si tu en as d'autres n'hésite pas, ça peut toujours servir ! A bientôt !

Liliceine : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir dans ce chapitre !

* * *

**Chap. 4 : Erreurs**

Katie regarda Julia qui jubilait presque.

Dis-donc … On dirait presque que tu fais ça pour toi … Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si joyeuse ?

Je suis contente pour toi, c'est tout ! répondit Julia avec une moue boudeuse.

Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, je ne vais pas recevoir de bénédiction dès ce soir. De toute façon, je ne risque pas de me pointer directement chez eux …

Oui, bon … Je te souhaite quand même de réussir ! Et j'espère que tu m'expliqueras un peu mieux ce que tu comptes faire … Une fois que tu seras revenue !

Je t'ai déjà dit ! Je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire, alors je ne vais pas t'exposer mon plan tout de suite ! Et puis … Ca te fera une surprise quand je te raconterais.

En fait, elle mentait : elle avait déjà une petite idée de comment elle allait procéder pour infiltrer discrètement l'Institut. Elle ne voyait pas à quoi cela servirait, et surtout elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait devant eux, une fois qu'elle y serait, mais une chose était sûre : jamais elle ne s'y rendrait les mains dans les poches comme au bon vieux temps.

Quand elle sortit de chez elle, Julia l'accompagna jusqu'au taxi qui devait l'amener là-bas, puis elles se quittèrent, sur un « bonne chance » enthousiaste. Décidément, se dit Katie, Julia avait une confiance un peu trop entière dans la réussite de son entreprise, alors qu'elle-même tremblait rien que d'imaginer ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Elle avait pris sa décision la veille au soir, et elle avait eu une nuit très agitée. N'ayant pas pu trouver le sommeil avant une heure avancée, elle avait pu retourner des plans sans queue ni tête, mais aucun ne lui avait paru bon. Comment pouvait-elle retourner à l'Institut sans se faire immédiatement jeter ? Il fallait quand même qu'elle arrive à leur parler, c'était le but ! Elle avait donc fait un choix parmi toutes ses propositions, elle avait pris celle qui lui semblait la moins pire …

C'est l'estomac noué et les mains moites qu'elle sortit du taxi deux heures plus tard. Elle regarda autour d'elle, reconnaissant parfaitement la ville où elle avait passé plusieurs années de sa vie. Elle marcha un long moment dans la direction opposée à l'Institut, jusqu'à sentir les pouvoirs qu'elle recherchait. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus loin, elle ne voulait pas voir apparaître à l'horizon la bâtisse de Magnéto, et elle put absorber avec un frisson les pouvoirs de Mystique. C'était une partie obligatoire de son plan, mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait cela, et elle avait espéré ne plus jamais le refaire. Quant à revenir par ici, elle souhaitait encore que ce serait la dernière fois.

Katie espérait que Mystique ne se rendrait pas compte de l'infime partie dans ses pouvoirs qu'il lui manquait, sinon elle ne manquerait pas de faire le rapprochement avec elle, et s'en serait fini de son anonymat.

Elle retourna sur ses pas et se dirigea dans la bonne direction, cette fois. Elle retrouvait ses instincts de mutante à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de l'Institut. Les vagues de chaleurs, d'abord faibles qui l'envahissaient devenaient de plus en plus importantes et nombreuses, mais elle ne sursautait plus en les sentant.

Katie s'arrêta quand elle arriva en présence des grilles du parc, et, cachée par les arbres, elle se changea en une femme rousse, habillée d'un tailleur strict bleu nuit. Elle essaya vainement de faire taire les battements de son cœur, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle vérifia également que ses barrières mentales étaient toujours là. C'était la clé de sa réussite … Et de son anonymat !

Mettant ses années de théâtre en pratique, elle se créa un sourire bienveillant et s'avança vers les grilles d'un pas assuré. Elle espérait que son corps ne trahirait pas son état d'esprit !

Elle sonna et les grilles s'ouvrirent automatiquement. Katie s'étonna qu'on lui ouvre aussi facilement, mais elle remarqua que Scott allait sortir. Elle s'avança vers lui et il sembla surpris de la voir.

Bonjour … Vous désirez ?

Bonjour. Je me nomme Marion Kallrin, je suis une mutante et j'aurais aimé avoir des renseignements sur votre école.

Ah, excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Scott Summers. Venez avec moi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous. Vous voulez sûrement rencontrer le Professeur Xavier ?

Katie aurait aimé refuser, mais elle n'aurait évidemment plus été crédible. Pour l'instant, elle arrivait à se contrôler, il fallait qu'elle continue dans cette voie !

Bien sûr ! Vous comprenez, je pense que ma fille est une mutante, tout comme moi …

Scott hocha la tête et lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Katie fut alors assailli par une vague de souvenirs, de sentiments en voyant le hall si familier, qu'elle en resta sans voix, pétrifiée sur le perron.

Ca ne va pas ? s'enquit Scott d'un air inquiet.

Katie respira et se reprit difficilement.

Si, c'est juste que … C'est assez luxueux !

Elle avait inventé ce prétexte en quatrième vitesse. Scott parut gêné.

Oui, en effet … Ah, voici Jean, un des professeur de l'école.

Katie regarda Jean arriver vers eux, et soupira intérieurement. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnue, donc son blocage mental tenait toujours. Bien …

Scott ? Je croyais que tu devais …

Jean, voilà Marion Kallrin, coupa Scott. Elle voudrait parler avec Charles de l'Institut, pour savoir si elle peut y inscrire sa fille.

Jean fit un sourire à Katie et congédia Scott. Elle expliqua ensuite que le professeur n'était pas disponible pour l'instant, mais qu'elle se ferait une joie de le remplacer en attendant. Katie accepta avec enthousiasme, soulagée d'éviter le tête à tête tant redouté avec le télépathe.

Quand Jean commença à lui faire visiter le bâtiment, Katie ressentit une pointe de nostalgie : cela lui rappelait quand elle était arrivée ici la première fois, quand, encore adolescente, elle avait parcouru ces couloirs avec Jean.

Mais en même temps, Katie devait soutenir la vision de toutes ces pièces qu'elle connaissait par cœur, et de tout ces visages qui la regardaient avec curiosité. Elle reconnaissait ses anciens élèves et en voyait des nouveaux, dont elle sentait les pouvoirs … Et cela lui était presque insupportable. Tout cela, elle l'avait quitté, et ce n'était que déguisée qu'elle n'y était encore autorisée.

Et si elle les voyait, indifférent ou curieux, elle ne discernait plus sur tout ces visages les sourires et les marques d'affection qu'elle y lisait autrefois. Elle était étrangère parmi les siens … Elle voulait distribuer des remarques à chacun, dire qu'untel à grandi, qu'une autre a développé de nouveaux pouvoirs, elle voulait engager la conversation avec Jean, mais elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle ne pouvait rien faire ici, elle n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais du y retourner ! Pourquoi était-elle là ? Cela ne lui avait-il pas suffit de devoir tout revivre en le racontant à Julia, fallait-il aussi qu'elle retourne le couteau dans la plaie en revenant sur place ? Un moment, elle eu envie de s'en aller. Elle ne supporterais pas de continuer. A un tournant, dans une pièce, elle finirait par croiser un regard qui la ferait flancher.

Elle se rendit soudain compte que Jean lui parlait.

… genre de pouvoir mutant ?

Télépathie, improvisa Katie, ne sachant pas si elle parlait d'elle ou de sa « fille ».

C'est vrai ? Je suis également télépathe à mes heures … Et Charles Xavier aussi, mais vous devez le savoir. Et savez-vous quels genre de pouvoirs a votre fille ?

Pas vraiment. C'est son … Physique qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Elle n'a que 7 ans, et ses pouvoirs ne se sont pas encore développés, mais elle arbore une … Fourrure bleue sur le corps … Et ce n'est pas mon mari ni moi qui lui avons transmis !

Katie se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi de la fourrure ? Pourquoi bleue ? Pourquoi dans les milliers de couleurs existantes il avait fallu qu'elle prenne le bleu ?

Jean ne sembla pas avoir remarqué son trouble et elle continua à poser des questions diverses et sans intérêt pour Katie quand elle ouvrit la porte du salon.

A ce moment là, Katie aurait préférer rentrer sous terre plutôt que de pénétrer dans la pièce, mais Jean se tenait derrière elle et semblait vouloir lui … Présenter ses occupants. Alors, le cœur battant et verte de peur, Katie entra dans la pièce, priant pour que ses cours de théâtre lui aient été vraiment efficaces, car elle se trouvait à présent en face de Kurt, Malicia, Logan et Bobby.

Elle les examina une seconde, ne résistant pas à noter quelques petits changements. Malicia, qui avait relevé la tête de son livre, avait coupé ses cheveux assez courts, mis à part ses deux mèches blanches. Bobby, assis à côté d'elle, avait par contre les cheveux plus longs et noués en catogan, et une fine cicatrice le long de la joue. Logan était égal à lui-même avec ses favoris et sa barbe de quelques jours et Kurt … Kurt avait un regard dur malgré son sourire, et il avait apparemment fait beaucoup de musculation cette dernière année. Il était bien plus musclé que dans le souvenir de Katie, et elle se demanda avec dégoût si c'était à cause d'elle si il s'était mis l'entraînement avec plus d'ardeur. N'avait-il pas digéré sa défaite ? Elle regrettait tellement …

Pendant que Jean lui présentait les professeurs, Katie vit avec effroi les sourcils de Logan se froncer quand il la dévisagea. Elle maintint son visage impassible mais elle tremblait intérieurement qu'il la reconnaisse. Elle gardait un souvenir cuisant de la douleur de ses griffes à travers son épaule, et elle était prête à parier qu'il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer.

Kurt se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

Vous avez une fille ? Quel âge a-t-elle ?

7 ans. C'est drôle, elle vous ressemble un peu.

Comment ça ? s'étonna Kurt.

Katie regrettait d'avoir engagé la conversation avec lui.

Elle aussi a de la fourrure, de la même couleur que vous, d'ailleurs.

C'est amusant … Et cela ne vous gêne pas qu'elle soit mutante ? Certaines personnes n'acceptent pas que leurs enfants soient différents.

Vous savez, je suis une mutante, et j'ai réussi à m'accepter comme tel , alors ma fille, mon enfant chéri … Comment pourrais-je la rejeter ? C'est sûrement moi qui lui ai transmis la mutation, je ne pourrais m'en prendre qu'à moi.

Il ne faut pas croire que c'est une tare, au contraire, fit Malicia.

Mais, la connaissant, Katie savait qu'elle n'y croyait pas et qu'elle ne disait cela que dans le but de la rassurer. Comment Malicia en était venue à dire des choses pareilles, elle qui avait toujours haï ses pouvoirs ?

Je voudrais bien vous croire … ne put s'empêcher de dire Katie.

A cette phrase, elle vit une nouvelle fois Logan froncer imperceptiblement les sourcils. Elle essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'il ne pouvait la soupçonner qu'avec cette seule phrase.

Après, bien entendu, il faut apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Et c'est ce que les jeunes mutants font ici, intervint Jean.

Katie sourit à la jeune femme, mais elle commençait à se sentir mal au milieu des X-Men. Elle imaginait le pire et ce n'était pas pour la rassurer !

Je crois que le Professeur va pouvoir vous recevoir, Mme Kallrin, fit soudain Jean.

Ah, très bien !

Katie respirait déjà un peu plus. Mais la perspective de se retrouver avec Xavier n'était pas pour le moins réjouissante … Katie s'inquiéta encore un peu plus quand Logan se proposa pour l'accompagner. Elle fut forcée d'accepter, mais cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Enfin, peut-être voulait-il vraiment l'amener chez Xavier …

Mais dans le couloir, Logan se contenta de marcher, dans la bonne direction ! Katie, soulagée, pensait déjà qu'elle l'avait sur-estimé. Pourtant, ce froncement du nez qu'elle voyait chez lui aurait du l'inquiéter un peu plus !

Dites-moi, Mme _Kallrin_, commença-t-il sur un ton ironique, je vais sûrement vous paraître grossier, mais vous mettez ce parfum depuis longtemps ?

Oui, cela fait déjà quelques temps, répondit Katie après une hésitation, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Pourquoi cette question ?

Katie préférait ne pas essayer de comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là. Que cachait-il ?

C'est exactement le même que celui d'une de nos recrues, qui nous as quittés il y a un an environ.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Katie stoppa net dans le couloir. Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle se remit à marcher en prenant un air tout à fait neutre, mais le sourire qui était né sur les lèvres de Logan ne trompait plus.

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu as toujours eu un parfum particulier, murmura-t-il en ouvrant la porte de Charles à Katie.

Et c'est complètement effondrée que Katie entra chez le Professeur. Ce dernier était penché sur des papiers, mais il releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Son expression n'avait rien d'aimable et Katie détourna le regard, le cœur battant.

Pourquoi être revenue ? Ce vieil Institut t'aurais-t-il soudain semblé plus accueillant que là où tu te caches ?

Il ne s'embarrassa pas de formalités pour entrer dans la discussion, et Katie fut frappée par son ton froid. Elle était définitivement démasquée, et il lui rappelait même avec acidité les paroles qu'elle avait eu. Elle pensa un instant qu'elle pouvait encore tenter de jouer son rôle, mais elle rejeta cette idée : il n'était pas dupe.

Vous voulez que je vous dise franchement ? Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle d'un ton assuré.

Tu avais envie de te racheter, peut-être ?

Non. Disons plutôt … Je crois que j'avais envie que vous entendiez ma version des faits. C'est tout.

Ta version ? En quoi serait-elle différente de la notre ?

Ce ne sont pas les faits en eux-même que je viens contester, mais leurs justifications.

A ce moment, Katie sentit un frisson désagréable lui monter le long de l'échine. Kurt, Malicia, Jean et Bobby se tenaient juste derrière la porte, avec Logan. Ils étaient au courant, sûrement avertis par ce dernier, et ils voulaient savoir ce qui se disait dans la pièce. Katie, mal à l'aise, ne pouvait cependant rien faire pour les en empêcher.

Pourtant, ce que tu as dit à Kurt, ce jour-là, n'a eu aucune ambiguïté pour lui ! fit Xavier d'un ton brusque.

Je sais bien ! s'exclama Katie. Mais … Malgré ce que vous pouvez tous imaginer, j'ai dit cela sous l'effet d'une … Forte émotion, et je ne l'ai jamais pensé.

Une forte émotion ? Crois-tu pouvoir justifier ainsi tes actes ? C'est un peu facile, non ?

Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, vous avez pu le constater. J'avais peur de vous, de tous les mutants. Ethel … Elle pourrait témoigner. Je suis certaine qu'elle sait pourquoi j'étais dans cet état.

Ethel n'est plus ici. Par ta faute.

Katie fut prise de nausée à ces paroles. Ce qu'elle avait infligé à Avenir était revenu dans sa mémoire dans toute son horreur : elle avait osé s'en prendre à une infirme qui n'avait que la parole comme arme …

Je l'ai … Tuée ? souffla-t-elle.

Non, Dieu merci. Mais elle a préféré partir, après ce que tu lui as fait. Elle devait supporter des visions très violentes, elle se mettait même à voir le passé.

Des visions violentes ? s'exclama Katie. Vous croyez que je n'ai pas du supporter des visions violentes, moi aussi ? Vous n'avez jamais fait la rapprochement entre mon accident avec Ethel et mon comportement ? Dès que j'ai eu son pouvoir, j'ai vu mon futur. J'ai vu ma mort ! Et ça, même vous vous n'auriez pu le supporter ! Mais une mort violente, imminente ! Tuée par des mutants, par des proches ! Est-ce que je pouvais rester sans réagir ? Chaque jour, je m'attendais à ce que ma vision s'accomplisse ! Et j'ai craqué ! Je ne suis pas infaillible, je ne suis pas surpuissante, et quand j'ai cru qu'on allait m'attaquer, je me suis défendue ! Je sais que j'ai eu tord de provoquer la mutante ! Je sais qu'elle ne m'avait rien fait ! Mais après avoir vécu pendant des jours en cauchemardant chaque nuit que c'était Kurt ou Logan qui me tuait, que Magnéto m'achevait sans que je ne puisse rien faire, j'étais complètement déboussolée ! Je voyais le mal partout ! J'avais peur de chaque geste que vous faisiez vers moi ! Alors je l'ai attaquée. Et je vous ai attaqué, par la suite. Je croyais pouvoir enrayer ma vision, si je me défendais correctement. Je ne voyais plus que moi : si je ne vous battais pas, tous, c'est moi qui mourrais. Et je serais morte, si je n'avais pas pris les pouvoirs de Logan.

Katie se tut et regarda Xavier. Il n'avait pas bougé, comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Mais elle venait de lui ouvrir son cœur !

C'était stupide, remarqua calmement Xavier. Comment pouvais-tu croire que les visions d'Ethel pouvaient mentir ? Comment as-tu pu penser pouvoir nous battre, alors que nous étions alliés à Magnéto ?

Bien sûr, pour vous c'est aussi facile que ça. Mais vous semblez oublier que je ne souhaitais pas spécialement mourir.

Pourtant, c'est toi qui as engagé le combat.

Je sais également cela ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton exaspéré. Mais je vous l'ai dit : j'avais peur. Cette mutante m'avait déjà fait beaucoup de mal auparavant, je l'ai vue comme une ennemie potentielle. C'était idiot de provoquer ma vision, mais elle se serait accomplie, coûte que coûte.

Tu es venue ici pour me raconter tout cela ? C'est un peu tard, tu ne crois pas ?

Si, je sais que c'est trop tard. Je ne me considère plus comme une des votre, mais il faut croire que ma conscience n'était pas tranquille.

Elle mentait , elle était très mal à l'aise. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la regarde autrement, qu'il ait à nouveau un de ces sourires dont il la gratifiait avant, quand elle était encore X-Men. Mais il se comportait vraiment comme si elle n'était qu'une étrangère.

Je suis venue … M'excuser pour ce que je vous ai fait.

Comme elle avait eu du mal à prononcer cette phrase ! Bien qu'elle ne souhaitât qu'une seule chose, leur pardon, elle avait toujours du mal à ravaler sa fierté pour faire ses excuses.

Charles baissa les yeux sur son bureau, et sans rien ajouter, Katie su que l'entretien était terminé. Il n'avait pas accepté ses excuses ! Il n'avait rien dit en sa faveur ! Elle avait envie de pleurer. Tout ça pour rien !

Elle fit demi-tour et ouvrit la porte brusquement. Les têtes se reculèrent rapidement et Katie soutint leurs regards à tous, qui écoutaient à la porte. Kurt planta ses yeux dans les siens sans rien dire. Soudain, elle reprit son apparence normale. Elle voulait que Kurt la revoit une dernière fois, elle voulait voir sa réaction.

En la voyant, il eu un petit sursaut et son visage se crispa. Malicia laissa échapper un petit cri de dégoût, mais les autres restèrent impassibles.

Furieuse, blessée, Katie n'était même plus peinée de les voir. Elle s'avança dans le couloir, s'attendant à être retenue, injuriée ou frappée, mais les X-Men s'écartèrent sans rien faire.

Quand elle arriva dans le hall, elle se frappa au mur des élèves, sûrement mis au courant. Tous la fixaient, ne voulant pas la laisser passer. Le silence qui régnait avant son arrivée se transforma alors en un gigantesque brouhaha, chaque élève essayant de se faire entendre. Ils posaient tous la même question, mais Katie ne pouvait y répondre.

Quand les X-Men apparurent derrière elle, les élèves se turent. Etaient-ce leurs mines sombres qui les informèrent ? Mais plus personne ne demanda si Katie était vraiment de retour. Et ils la laissèrent passer.

Le cœur brisé, Katie ne pouvait que regarder les visages familiers des jeunes mutants sans rien dire. Voulaient-ils vraiment qu'elle revienne ? Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas au courant de ce qu'elle avait fait pour quitter les X-Men. Ce n'était pas à elle de les informer.

Elle sorti rapidement de l'Institut sans jeter un coup d'œil en arrière, et dès qu'elle eut franchit le portail, elle se mit à courir. Pourquoi était-elle revenue ? Cela n'avait servi à rien, absolument rien, qu'à la détruire encore un peu. Après les avoir revus, elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose : se jeter du haut d'un pont.

Le cœur déchiré, elle hésitait entre les différents moyens d'en finir définitivement quand son téléphone sonna. Sa curiosité l'emporta, elle voulait vraiment savoir qui se préoccupait encore d'elle dans un tel moment, alors qu'elle même était dégoûtée de sa vie. Elle ne voyait pas qui pouvait l'appeler, mais la seule chose qui la poussa à décrocher et à survivre encore un peu, c'était le nom de Kurt, affiché sur l'écran du téléphone portable.

* * *

Et voilà … Oh, que de suspense en attendant le prochain chapitre ! Lol … J'espère que ça vous as plu …

Normalement, je devrais avancer mes fic pendant les vacances d'Avril, j'espère donc pouvoir publier les suites assez vite, mais je ne vous promets rien !

A bientôt, Lyel !


	5. Quelques nouvelles de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous ! 

Mea culpa, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre qui arrive ... Juste quelques nouvelles, puisque j'ai reçu de nouvelles review qui m'ont fait pas mal plaisir !

J'ai un peu abandonné l'écriture ces derniers temps (ca fait quelques mois que je ne les ai plus touchées, ces ptites fics), mais j'ai reçu de nouvelles reviews, et ... Ca m'a donné envie d'écrire à nouveau. J'ai relu ma prose (mdr), je ne suis plus totalement stisfaite, mais bon ... Il faut que je continues ! Ca me manque ...

Par contre, je n'ai pas d'ordinateur à moi et je passe mon bac, donc je n'ai pas de temps à conacrer à l'éciture. Mais dès que c'est fini et que je récupère mon PC, je vais essayer de m'y remettre ! (Surtout qu'aucune de mes fics n'est encore terminé, c'est horrible ! )

Donc ... Idril, Lamina (si vous olisez ça) je veux juste vous dire que je n'ai pas tout abandonné, même si on pourrait le croire ... Je pense que j'avais juste besoin de temps pour m'y remettre et pour réfléchir ... Mais j'aime toujours autant ma tite Katie et je me rends compte que je veux la retrouver !

Et les autres reviewers : merci à vous, quelquefois on a besoin de se savoir lu pour continuer à écrire ... Et là, c'est de ça que j'avais besoin, sinon je ne serais jamais revenue sur mes écrits, je pense.

A bientôt, j'espère !

Lyel


End file.
